For a Few Lovers More
|Story Romaji Title = Fō a fyū rabāzu moa |Adopted = Anime episode 36.0}} For a Few Lovers More is the 171 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Having found a lair full of level-4 escaped spirits, Keima sensed the danger of staying around. He stated for themselves to get out. Elsie's Spirit sensor then reacted to the presence of the escaped spirits, only to be covered by Keima. The two go to the water pool they came from, while Keima is instructing Elsie to go back to the surface. After getting out of the water, Elsie slowed down to get a grasp of the situation, but Keima pushed her to continue their escape. Meanwhile, on the nearby beach, Akari was observing the two with a pair of binoculars. Nikaido, who stands behind Akari, asked her why she took of the barrier for Keima. Akari wished for them not to be caught in the Vintage barrier, or else it would have caught the attention of Vintage. Because Keima and Elsie are not "ordinary" citizens, their capture would put Akari at an disadvantage. She is amazed though that Keima was one step ahead of her expectations. Nikaido is worried whether or not Vintage noticed the Keima and Elsie's presence, but due to the short time those two spent in the cave, Akari assumes that they do not need to worry. Nikaido goes off to check if those two had any tracking device placed on them, which makes Akari state that Nikaido worries to much. Nikaido responds that it is because she's their homeroom teacher. Before truly leaving, Nikaido says that Keima holds the most important key in this entire situation. Now on the school rooftop, while being fanned dry by Elsie, Keima asked her if there is any transmitters on them. She said there is none, but she goes onto the next topic, about the cave. She recognized what were in the big egg-like things: mature escape spirits. All of them at level 4, the same level as Hinoki's. This means that the people who were around were members of Vintage. Keima is pondering on the fact that they are not using an actual womb to raise the spirits. He then asked Elsie why the school emblem is in a hexagonal shape. She did not respond as she was confused as to why Keima is asking this. The school emblem of a goddess; a mass of run away spirits; an underground hole sealed; Vintage. With these in thought, Keima stated that something unbelievable will happen at the school. He then said that it has nothing to do with him. Elsie rebuked that he is related to the current situation, but he replied to her that it would be absurd for a gamer like him to fight. He then asked her to return back to being Elnon, and also not to report to Hell what they just experienced. As they don't know who their enemies are, he wishes to be cautious and not attract attention. He then walked down-stairs, leaving Elsie behind. In the light music club-room, Chihiro is playing and adjusting the notes and lyrics to her song. Suddenly, someone called out to her, the person being Ayumi. Ayumi asked her if she wanted to go to their class' cafe before it opens, but Chihiro rejected the offer, since she needs to adjust the song a little bit more, plus they don't work at the cafe until the afternoon. After a short pause, Ayumi attempted to talk with Chihiro about what happened the day before, but she only stays silent in thought. Chihiro asked her what she wants, ending with Ayumi saying that they should enjoy the festival. Ayumi left the room, leaving Chihiro back to tuning the song. While Ayumi is walking by the stores and vendors, she suddenly meets the person whom she's thinking about: Keima. With Keima thinking that now he has no time to worry about the others and that he needs to concentrate on Ayumi, the Mai High Festival finally begins. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies " ", a film directed by . *Elsie's Spirit Sensor turns into one of Tezuka Osamu's trademark. (Page 11) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary